The present device relates to an improved, waterproof drag mechanism for a fishing reel having a spool shaft which is supported at both ends.
If sea water or the like comes into contact with the braking member of a drag mechanism for a fishing reel having a spool shaft supported at both ends, the drag function and durability of the drag mechanism are adversely affected.
It is known that in order to prevent failure, a cylindrical member is disposed to extend from the outer circumferential edge of a spool and is provided with a waterproofing cover covering a braking section. Such a fishing reel is disclosed in the Japanese Utility Model Application (OPI) No. 80669/86 (the term "OPI" as used herein means an "unexamined published application"). However, since there is a gap in the known device between the waterproofing cover and the spool shaft, sea water or the like cannot be completely prevented from coming in. The waterproofing function of the known fishing reel is insufficient, particularly when water is directly poured onto the reel to wash it or the reel is accidentally dropped into water.
Since the waterproofing cover is provided at the outer circumferential edge of the spool, the spool is made large and heavy as a whole. For that reason, the rotational inertia of the spool is so high as to make backlash likely to occur at the time of unwinding of a fish line. This deteriorates the casting performance of the fishing reel. These are drawbacks solved by the present invention.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present device to provide a drag mechanism for a fishing reel having a spool shaft supported at both ends which is completely isolated and protected from sea water.
It is a further object to prevent the drag function from failing, and durability of the drag mechanism from decreasing due to moisture such as the sea water or the like.
It is yet another object of the present invention to prevent the rotational inertia of the spool from being increased by providing means for preventing the failure of the drag function and decrease in durability of the drag mechanism.
It is a still further object of the invention to prevent backlash from occurring at the time of unwinding of a fish line.